


A Golden Opportunity

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus overhears the reason Harry and Draco break-up their short-lived relationship. He’s willing to do what Draco won’t if it means he has a chance to get with Harry. Entry for 2011 Snarry-a-thon. Do read the warnings. I tread lightly and this is really PG-13/light R - but the subject matter is not to everyone's taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Golden Opportunity  
>  **Pairing:** Snape/Harry, Draco Harry  
>  **Rating:** Pretty much PG-13/light R for subject matter.  
>  **Word count:** 5,000  
>  **Warning(s):** Humor, watersports (not overly described), some language, mention of oral sex and spanking.  
>  **Prompt:** #67: Snape's or Harry's hobby always led them into trouble...”  
>  **Summary:** Severus overhears the reason Harry and Draco break-up their short-lived relationship. He’s willing to do what Draco won’t if it means he has a chance to get with Harry.  
>  **A/N:** For those of you who squick this kink – I do not describe it in great detail – I discuss more about the idea of it. While it’s the reason for why Harry and Severus come together (no pun intended) – it’s not the only thing here. This was my entry for the 2011 Snarry-a-thon. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, elfwreck!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from it. It’s owned by better people than me.

**Title:** A Golden Opportunity  
 **Pairing:** Snape/Harry, Draco Harry  
 **Rating:** Pretty much PG-13/light R for subject matter.  
 **Word count:** 5,000  
 **Warning(s):** Humor, watersports (not overly described), some language, mention of oral sex and spanking.  
 **Prompt:** #67: Snape's or Harry's hobby always led them into trouble...”  
 **Summary:** Severus overhears the reason Harry and Draco break-up their short-lived relationship. He’s willing to do what Draco won’t if it means he has a chance to get with Harry.  
 **A/N:** For those of you who squick this kink – I do not describe it in great detail – I discuss more about the idea of it. While it’s the reason for why Harry and Severus come together (no pun intended) – it’s not the only thing here. This was my entry for the 2011 Snarry-a-thon. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, elfwreck!  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from it. It’s owned by better people than me.

 

 **  
A Golden Opportunity   
**

Snape couldn’t help overhearing the conversation. Well, he could have, if he hadn’t actually followed his godson after telling him where _Professor_ Potter’s classroom was and then stood in a nearby alcove with extendable ears. He was currently hidden behind the statue of St. Blimblybee Grumbleshanks, which gave him a good view of the door, which was, to his disappointment, closed.

Even though he couldn’t see them, he could hear bits and pieces of their conversation but only bits and pieces as the ears were slightly faulty. They were now over ten years old and the charms were wearing down. He’d confiscated them from a former student but conveniently had forgotten to send them to her home after the term ended as Hogwarts policy required. He'd known she would have been too embarrassed to ask about their return. He made good use of them over the years and was sorry they were deteriorating.

Part of his annoyance came from the fact that he kept picking up random bits of conversations from other people instead of from Harry and Draco which was irritating him. He certainly could have lived without ever hearing Hagrid using the _‘Little Giant’s Room’_ or Flitwick mooning over the new half-giant Arithmancy teacher, Bertunda Ackstendo. Once he heard the sounds of their noisy kissing, he had to drop the ears for awhile. The sheer logistics of that coupling were baffling to him. Not to mention nauseating.

The door in front of him began to open and he put the ears back up. He heard Potter’s distinctive voice saying in an irritated tone, “I told you I enjoyed doing watersports. I don’t know why this is such a surprise.”

Draco left out a disgusted huff. His back was mostly to Severus as he was half-turned in the doorway. He blocked Severus’ view of Potter. “Why would you find that remotely appealing? I have no interest in doing that with you.” Draco still had the high nasally tone that set Severus’ teeth on edge since the time the boy had matriculated. He wondered how Potter could stand listening to it in the throes of passion.

“Draco, come on,” Harry almost purred. "I think you’ll really like it. It’s so warm against the skin. It feels so wonderful. I love the salty flavor of it on my tongue.” Severus saw Harry’s hand run up and down Draco’s arm. A shiver went down Severus’ spine. He wasn’t sure if it because he wished his was the arm Harry was caressing or the suggestive tone in Harry’s voice. What could be so bad that _Draco Malfoy,_ of all people, would refuse to participate? He dug around in his memory but the term Potter had used was unfamiliar to him. It didn’t matter what it would have meant though as Severus was sure he would agree to _anything_ short of boiling baby crups if it gave him a chance with Potter. He had been surprised at how strong his attraction was for his former student but almost five years had passed, and Harry Potter was now decidedly a man. A very handsome, charming, young man. A man Severus imagined calling “Harry” in the throes of passion.

Draco’s voice broke through Severus’ reverie on Harry’s charming assets. “Forget it. I do not wish to do that with you. In fact, it occurs to me that we really have nothing in common. You always want to do the weirdest things.” His godson sounded exasperated. There was a long pause before Draco added in a soft voice, “Maybe we should just break up.”

“Because of that?” Harry asked in surprise. “Draco, we don’t have to. It was just a suggestion,” he said placatingly. Then he stepped around Draco’s shoulder as the blond began to turn more towards the corridor. Now Severus could see both of their faces. Harry wore very casual clothes that were incongruous to Draco’s finely-made Wizarding robes. A tight black tee-shirt stretched across his well-defined chest and over his lightly tanned arms. Clearly, Harry was still playing recreational Quidditch. His jeans fit a bit too tight and left little to the imagination. He was still holding Draco’s arm as they spoke quietly.

Draco shook his head. “At some point though, you will want to. I mean, you just said you did it regularly by yourself and now you want a partner to share it with. I don’t imagine that will change. It’s been like that for everything. This just epitomizes that we don’t have the same tastes at all. I think someday you’ll find a person that does and you’ll be much happier.”

Harry sighed and dropped his arm. “Okay, Draco. Maybe you’re right. We really have very little in common. Maybe you can finally find someone that actually enjoys shopping. I swear, I think wearing a Marc Jacobs suit is your biggest kink. The man’s a Muggle! Your father must be so disappointed in you,” Harry teased with a slight smile. “Friends, though?”

“Heathen! Marc Jacobs is a genius!” Draco said in mock horror at Harry’s attempted dig at the fashion icon. “But sure, why not? I’ll keep my fashion-forward, elite designer suits away from you and you keep those weird habits of yours away from me!”

Harry smiled warmly. “Of course, I promise. I am sorry, Draco. I’ve enjoyed our time together even if you are Mr. Uptight.”

Draco nodded. “Well, I admit Scarhead, I enjoyed most of our time together. But the entire point of dating is to find someone that is compatible. I’m glad we gave it a shot if just to learn we’re better as friends than lovers.”

Severus thought this must be the most civil breakup he’d ever witnessed. He heard Draco’s attempt at distancing himself from Harry. Severus knew his godson too well. No one else would have recognized the tone, but Severus heard the slight regret hitching in his voice. Harry and Draco had only dated for a couple of months. Severus had hoped it would fall apart quickly but never thought it would end so abruptly. His wish had just come true. If it were anyone else he was breaking up with, he’d have felt sorry for Draco. He was a bad godparent because instead he was already picturing himself swooping in to rescue ‘Harry’ from the emotional trauma and offering his own strong shoulders for the man to cry on. Harry would succumb and fall into Severus' arms and…

Severus realized Draco was still talking. “Honestly, some of the things you like to do make me uncomfortable but it’s not fair to you for me to ask you not to do them. Just don’t tell anyone I said that!” Draco admitted.

“How unSlytherin of you,” Harry responded with a cocked eyebrow. He leaned in and gave Draco a slight hug and patted him on the back. Draco nodded and left.

Severus studied Harry's square jawline as he watched his now-ex walk away. Surprisingly, Harry still didn’t seem particularly distressed about the breakup. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and went back into the classroom. Severus assumed that since Term would begin in another week, Harry was setting his classroom in order. It explained the dirt and dust smudges on his face.

Severus thought this might be his chance although he was wondering how he would console someone who didn’t seem to need consoling. He waited a few moments, then hesitantly approached the door and looked in. Harry was feeding some hinkypunks. Severus took a moment to admire the very tight denim that stretched across Harry’s lovely derriere. He could stare at the sight for ten weeks straight and never tire of it. He hoped one day, in the very near future, he would get to see it unclothed. He crept up quietly behind Harry until he was almost on top of him. The stealth charms on his shoes were very handy.

“Mr. Potter, did I just see Mr. Malfoy leaving?”

Startled, Harry jumped and fell backwards into Severus’ arms. He quickly leapt out of Severus’ arms and spun around but for one brief moment, Severus had appreciated the feel of that body.

“Merlin’s balls! You scared the life out of me.” Harry’s face was flush from the fright. Severus thought he looked breathtaking. “Why do you always sneak up on me?” Harry asked.

“You’re not a very good defense teacher if you can’t even tell when your enemy is right behind you, Potter,” Severus said with a smirk.

“Oh – haha. You’re not the enemy. And could you call me Harry, already? We are fellow staff members.”

“I suppose I _could,_ ” Severus said tauntingly. They were still standing rather close. Of course, with the hinkypunks right behind Harry, he had nowhere to go, and Severus didn’t feel like moving. Besides he was now picturing himself calling Harry’s name out in ecstasy.

Harry squinted in annoyance. “It’s always semantics with you! Fine, _WOULD_ you call me Harry?” he said, his voice tinged with a slight irritation.

“Fine, _Harry_.” Severus smirked again, this time trying to not let imaginary Harry melt into his arms.

Severus spied one of the little creatures creeping close to the edge of the cage that Harry was pressed up against. “OWW!” Harry jumped again and into Severus’ chest. “That damn little hinkypunk just bit my ass!” Harry spun around again to face the little wispy creatures.

“Lucky punk,” Severus whispered as he watched Harry rub the spot the little beast had bitten.

“What did you say?” Harry asked as he lifted the cage to a higher shelf – out of bum-biting range.

“Nothing. I was just stopping by to see how you were getting settled in.” Severus finally backed up to give Harry some space. He didn’t need to frighten the man altogether.

“Oh, yes. Actually, I think I’m all set. At least it’s not my first year teaching so it’s not as cumbersome as last year. I really appreciated all of your help last year.”

“My pleasure,” Severus said, drawling out the word ‘pleasure’ in his silkiest tone. Harry looked at him curiously. Severus decided to switch tactics. “You never answered my question. That was Mr. Malfoy I saw leaving, was it not? And how is your little ‘Blondie Bear’ doing?”

“Don’t ask,” Harry said noncommittally. Severus was having a hard time gauging Harry’s reactions. Was Harry upset but not allowing it to show? Or was he not bothered by what had just occurred? Severus had never really understood why they were seeing each other in the first place. They were such an odd couple and with a history like theirs, how had they managed to overcome their animosity?

Severus did not see the irony of that thought as he imagined a relationship of his own with Harry. Instead, he thought back to that first time he had seen the two _“together”._

 _Flashback_

Severus had been so surprised that Harry had not reacted with mortification last summer, when he saw his old Potions Professor and current co-worker had been sitting at the next table during a particularly romantic (and drunken) dinner. He had heard Harry and Draco’s entire exchange during the evening, including Harry’s little pet name for Draco.

 _“My, what a big tongue you have. Is my widdle blondie bear going to eat me all up when we get home?” Harry slurred and then started giggling._

 _“He’s going eat your little red Harry hood,” Draco had drawled while slobbering up Harry’s neck._

 _“Will he spank me, too?”_

 _“You are a kinky little sod, aren’t you?” Draco asked as Harry grinned widely and nodded._

 _They had been necking for a few minutes when Draco slid down and tongued Harry’s neck again. Harry looked up and saw Severus watching them. He had giggled madly and smiled at Severus. He whispered something into Draco’s ear. Draco sat up and took Harry’s hand and quickly pulled him through the restaurant but Harry turned and waved at Severus just as Draco yanked him through the door._

Severus had wanted to vomit, listening to inane witticisms and the slurping that had been going on all evening. Draco’s mouth was like a broken suction charm. It had made Severus ill – but not ill enough to actually leave the restaurant before them because the view of a flushed and willing Potter was oddly stirring.

The next time Severus had seen him, Potter had laughed about “getting caught” by the teacher and joked about detention. Barely able to refrain from a humiliating blush at the statement, Severus made sure to never mention it again. He certainly thought about it, though - frequently.

 _End Flashback_

“Ah – is Blondie Bear not ‘the one’ then?” Severus asked. He was trying very hard to not appear anxious.

“Doesn’t look like it. He just dumped me.” Harry put up a hand. Severus assumed that he was trying to forestall a lecture. “I know you _‘told me so’_ so you don’t need to actually say it.” Harry leaned against his desk.

“Are you ok?” Severus asked, hoping the right amount of sympathy came through. Too much and Harry would think he was being patronizing; too little would make Harry suspicious.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Harry said. Severus almost wanted to pump his fist in the air – if he had been prone to outlandish displays of emotions. Harry continued, “It’s weird, but it’s true, I actually feel somewhat relieved. Draco is a good man, but we’re better as friends. I want someone who enjoys the same things I do. Or, at least, someone who'd try them before deciding I’m crazy. Draco never really appreciated any of my extra-curricular activities.” Harry paused before continuing, as if searching for the right way to say something insulting to a friend’s parent about their child. “To be honest, his idea of a good time kind of bored me.”

“I can see that. You never were one for receptions and formal balls.” Severus wanted to let Harry know that he did not see Harry’s statement as a criticism of his godson. “And may I ask what it was that you wanted to pursue that he found so outlandish? If you feel like sharing that is,” Severus added.

Harry got a calculating look on his face. “Okay. I’ll tell you but it’s a bit embarrassing. You won’t tell anyone else, right?”

“Of course not. I’ll even “Cross My Heart” if it makes you feel more secure,” Severus promised.

“I notice you didn’t offer to finish that phrase,” Harry observed with a hint of a smile.

“I think I’ve taunted Death enough for one lifetime. It would be uncouth to keep doing so,” Severus replied. “So, what is this _‘embarrassing thing’_ you like to do that Draco won’t share with you?”

“I like … I like watersports,” Harry admitted. He paused. Severus assumed he was checking Severus’ reaction so Severus’ made sure to keep his face placid. Upon realizing he was not going to get a verbal response, Harry rushed in and explained, “I know it sounds odd and so unlike me, but I discovered it a couple of years ago and I really enjoy it. It’s so freeing. I just can’t find anyone who wants to enjoy it with me. Hermione and Ron can’t even understand how I began to get into it. It’s not like it’s a common activity with our peers.”

“Really? How extraordinary. I, in fact, adore watersports,” Severus lied. He had no idea what Harry was talking about, but if it could get him a step closer to undoing Harry’s pants, he would do it.

Harry gaped at him. “Really? I had no idea! You don’t seem like you would ever enjoy something like that. You’re so … um …” Harry paused seeing the expectant look on Severus’ face. “Proper. I guess that’s the word I’m looking for.” Harry blushed.

Severus sneered, “Obviously, you shouldn’t make assumptions about people just because you think you know them.”

“Wow! I mean. Would you be interested – this weekend … er … I mean, it’s the last time before Term starts and … I thought it would be a good chance to relax before all the students show up. Would you … er … like to ...”  
Severus thought Harry’s hemming and hawing was adorable. Then he almost wanted to throw up at his own thought so he quickly agreed with a hearty 'yes' before Harry could rescind his offer.

“Great! This is so unexpected. So, um, come to my rooms on Friday before 1:00. We can get an early start on the weekend,” Harry suggested.

A feminine voice interrupted them. “Ah, gentlemen, here you are. I need your help in the Great Hall.” Minerva poked her head in the door looking at the two with a curious look on her face as if she’d just seen a unicorn tap dancing. “When you’re ready, of course,” she finished before leaving.

Severus wondered how much of that conversation she caught. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss her or throttle her since he'd just gotten a date. At least now Harry couldn’t change his mind before they left the classroom.

Now, Severus just needed to figure out what _“watersports”_ were and learn how to do them within the week.  
* * * * *

 

He was flummoxed – no, flabbergasted – no, shocked. Persephone Childress, the new Muggle Studies teacher, had allowed him to use her computer for research. Of course, she assumed he was researching some Muggle-related uses for wormwood. She showed him the basics of how to use the search engine and left him alone.

This was what Harry Potter was into? His research into “watersports” had led him to several internet sites that described it very explicitly. That and a veritable feast of other activities were on graphic display. It was weird, crazy, creepy, and some of it was strangely hot. If Harry was open to this, maybe he’d be willing to do some of the others? He wasn’t so sure about this “golden shower” idea, but the others he could picture Harry and he doing together. He could picture them very vividly. In fact, he pictured them so very vividly that first night he pulled a muscle while wanking, not just the one intentionally pulled. Severus thought he would be open to granting Harry’s desires in the hopes of a future payback in the form of some of those other activities. He was particularly taken with the notion of the sex swing.

Still, he couldn’t believe Harry was ready to move on to a new partner so quickly, but Harry was young, and maybe he just wanted a sexual companion to experiment with no strings attached? While Severus hoped for a more permanent arrangement with Harry, he would take a few months of what he knew would be really great sex even if he couldn’t get anything else. Severus decided he’d just have to research more and more ways to keep Harry’s interest until Harry would never want to leave him.

Of course he’d known about oral and anal sex and even basic frotting and hand jobs, but he had had no idea there were so many other ways to have sex. Severus decided he would have to try them all. He found a small, disreputable store in London, opened up an account in the name of Hans Turpin and stocked up on supplies.

Severus watched Harry’s every move the rest of the week. His fantasies followed after Harry like a blurry afterimage. If Harry bent to pick up a paper he dropped, Severus then imagined Harry lifting his robes, under which he wore nothing, and turning to give Severus a come-hither look. Once he saw Harry carrying a choke collar to take to Hagrid for one of the new creatures he had brought in, but all Severus could see was it wrapped around Harry’s neck and Harry offering the lead to Severus. He pictured Harry in all kinds of ways with all kinds of toys and all kinds of positions. Severus had never masturbated so much in his life as he did that week.

He’d even tested urinating on himself to begin to get used to the idea. Nothing too forward. He had been in the shower and realized he needed to urinate. As he was about to step out to use the head, he realized he should just go in the tub.

It actually had taken a minute to convince his body that it was okay to relax and release its flow in some place other than the society-sanctioned spot. Once he started, he watched the golden stream mingle with the warm water and lighten to a barely-noticeable light yellow as it ran down the drain. He then aimed his cock at his foot to see what that might feel like, since that’s what Harry wanted. Although, he wasn’t sure if Harry liked being the urinee or the uriner? Severus wondered if there were even words for it.

Weird – didn’t feel like anything unusual except a heavier stream of water in the shower, but knowing what it was and what he was doing made him feel completely reckless and free. He had pissed in the shower. He had broken society’s rules. It seemed odd for an ex-spy who'd often had to go against society that he felt those constraints; he had never even known they were there in his subconscious. But he’d had an epiphany. He realized that when he'd broken the rules in the past, it had been because someone else had told him to do so. In reality, he had never broken rules just to please himself. No wonder he had hated Harry in school. He’d been envious of his ability to break every rule and suffer no consequences. It also reminded him why Harry would enjoy acts like this since he never conformed to society’s rules. He was reminded of Harry’s statement about how ‘freeing’ it was. He could now see why that was true.  
* * * * *

 

Severus nervously fidgeted with his robes before he left his rooms that Friday. He had packed a small bag of essentials he thought might be useful – lubrication potions, extender potions, and several other toys. He had meticulously groomed himself and was ready for anything Harry could throw at him. He wanted to seem open and willing and a much better option than Draco.

He knocked on Harry’s door and was greeted by a very enticing smile.

“Severus, you came! I’m so happy.” Harry seemed genuinely very pleased to see him and not at all nervous. Of course, he was probably far more experienced at these things than Severus was. After all, a young handsome hero had plenty of willing bed partners.

“Come in.” Severus stepped into Harry’s room. It was sparsely decorated but he had a few things that made it Harry’s room, including photos of his friends and his old Nimbus 2000 on the wall – still in pieces, but one of his friends had mounted the pieces into a wall sculpture. Harry had talked at dinner one night about how he’d never been able to dispose of the remnants of his first broom but Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw, one year behind Harry Severus had recalled) had offered to create something for him from the pieces. He had spoken about how happy the finished work made him.

“Ah, this must be what you were talking about the other evening?” Severus gestured at it to begin a conversation. His _How to Make Friends_ book had suggested opening conversations with topics that are of interest to the other person.

“Oh, yeah. Luna did a great job, didn’t she?” Harry beamed. Severus acted as if he agreed. It looked like a broken bunch of twigs stuck on a canvas with other odd bits glued around it – pieces of red and gold cloth, bits of gold metal – stuck on a painting of a Quidditch Pitch and framed as if it were designed by Picasso.

“Very … interesting,” he said, noncommittally. “I know it was important to you.” He looked Harry in the eye in order to convey his sincerity. The book told him that, too. _‘Always look other people in the eyes but not for too long.’_ He counted two seconds before looking away. Now that they were about to change the nature of their relationship, Severus had begun feeling nervous and fell back on the lessons from his old dog-eared book to ensure he didn’t do anything to ruin this opportunity.

He was unsure how to follow up from there, but then Harry spied the bags he was carrying. “Did you bring everything you need for the weekend?”

“I think so. I was a little unsure about … equipment,” Severus said hesitantly.

“I’ve made arrangements to rent what we need. Just clothing and lotions are probably all we need to bring – but even that we can get there.”

Severus looked at him oddly. He didn’t realize you could rent this stuff. That seemed – unsanitary. Instead of saying anything about that and appearing unknowledgeable, he said, “I did bring a lot of potions.”

“Well – okay. I guess there are potions that could be used as well. Yours are probably better than the usual. Although someday, I’d love to learn the appropriate charms to use instead.”

Just then the clock chimed 1:00 pm. Harry grabbed a bag off the floor and held a book out. “Grab on! It’s time.”

Before Severus had time to ask where they were going, Harry grabbed his hand and Severus felt the familiar pull of a portkey. He wondered what kind of kinky love hotel Harry had found for them instead of just spending the weekend in Harry’s room.  
* * * * *

 

As they landed, Severus realized it was very bright. And very hot. He squinted up to an azure sky trying to get his bearings. A loud roar reached his ears as he blinked to adjust his watering eyes.

“Rahul, please take our bags.”

“Yes, sir,” a thick Latin accent sounded in his ears. Harry muttered something Severus didn’t understand. Suddenly, Severus felt his robes constrict. Not just constrict, but literally wrap themselves around him like a second skin. His body, thighs and upper arms were squeezed tightly. He suddenly panicked, wondering if Harry also liked breathplay or wanted a sub in a latex suit. He’d seen all kinds of things and wondered if he knew what he was getting into. Did Harry want to be a Dominant?

The floor also seemed odd. Uneven. Then his shoes vanished, and he realized it wasn’t a floor.

He was standing on sand. At a beach. Near the ocean.

“Michael, are the jet skis ready?”

“Yes, sir,” said a different voice.

Severus could finally focus on the scene. Harry was grinning at him wearing a skin-tight wetsuit that covered his torso, upper arms and thighs but exposing those lightly tanned forearms and hairy, but well-formed, calves. Harry’s body looked sublime. If Severus thought the jeans Harry normally wore left little to the imagination, this was downright scandalous. Severus looked down to see that he was wearing a matching outfit.

“I thought we’d take a quick spin before settling in. Have you used jet skis before, Severus? Or do you just like surfing? Or scuba diving?”

Severus’ head spun. He was not prepared for …

“This is water …?” He didn’t finish when he saw the questioning look on Harry’s face. Instead he changed to, “This was why Draco broke up with you?” he asked, trying to buy time. He had no idea how to do any of those things.

Harry looked at him oddly. “Draco says he hates the beach. Says his skin is too delicate for so much sun and the salt water would dry it out. He’s afraid the sand will damage his pedicures. He’s never even been to one, but I vacation here all the time and my skin’s not so bad. Maybe you should provide him with your potions. I mean, it looks as if they work for you. I’m envious you can keep your skin so pale.”

Oh boy … Harry thought Severus did this as a hobby. The boy was daft. Attractive, hot, and charming, but daft. Pasty Englishman like him had no business strutting around tropical beaches risking the sunburn of death. Still, if Severus was willing to be pissed on to get into Harry’s pants, this couldn’t be that much worse, could it?

Severus must have paused a second too long, because he saw Harry’s face starting to drop. “Um … is this not what you …”

Keeping his façade up, Severus shook his head. “I’ve just never used jet skis. But I’m willing to try.” The smile that burst forth on Harry's face was more than worth it.

“Excellent! Michael here will run us through the instructions. The jet skis are charmed so they’re quite easy to use unless you’d rather we use a two-seater and you can just ride with me?” Harry poured a glop of lotion out on his hands; Severus watched as Harry slathered his face, arms and hands with it. When Harry passed the bottle over, Severus copied him.

He thought he should allow Harry to lead but then deciding he wanted to look more adventurous than Draco Malfoy, chose otherwise. “I should learn to do this particular activity at some point so I may as well learn it now.” He left the assumption that he knew how to do the other things Harry mentioned in the air. It would be a long weekend of trying to figure out how to fake his way through the other activities should Harry want to pursue them.

He hoped he wouldn’t regret this.

Michael went through the instructions and Harry helped by pointing out the pieces of equipment as Michael spoke about them. It was obvious Harry had done this many times. Severus only hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“Okay – that’s it. Harry, time to go!” Michael said and then stepped back and waited for the two of them to begin.

As he was turning to get onto his own jetski, Harry leaned in and whispered, “Maybe later we could go skinny dipping and do a different kind of watersport.” He took a quick nip at Severus’ earlobe before going to his own ride.

Severus flushed. No, he wasn’t going to regret this at all.


End file.
